The present disclosure relates to methods and systems for assisting navigation of a webpage and in particular relates to bookmarking sections/tabs of a webpage which have the same Uniform Resource Locators (URLs).
A bookmark is a feature that is available in most web browsers that allows a user to store web addresses or URLs of web pages that the user wishes to view without having to re-input the URL. When a user accesses a bookmarked web page, sections/tabs (e.g., subpages) included in the webpage are generally displayed according to a default order set by website developers.
Websites may contain multiple webpages, and for each of the webpages, both the webpage and sections/tabs in the webpage may have the same URL. Website developers use Ajax or different scripts to create such webpages and to decide and control the order in which sections/tabs in the webpages are displayed. Several mechanisms exist in the art that provide easy navigation of such web pages where a user doesn't need to download sections/tabs again and again. The entire webpage is downloaded and the user can navigate the webpage through each of the sections/tabs included in the webpage. The URL is generally the same for each section/tab because each section/tab represents specific content of the same webpage.
In such cases, when the user wants to bookmark a section/tab of a webpage having the same URL as that of other sections/tabs in a webpage, no option to bookmark the desired section/tab is generally provided. An option of bookmarking the URL of the webpage itself is only provided. When a user accesses the webpage via such a bookmark, the webpage is always loaded and displayed in a default order as set by the website developer. Thereafter, the user will have to manually navigate to the section/tab of a webpage which he specifically wanted to bookmark or access. Such manual navigation involves remembering several navigation steps to reach the desired section/tab and also becomes a non-trivial endeavor, especially if the webpage is a large one.
Many techniques have been developed in which website developers use scripts during website development which allow browsers to recognize internal webpages (e.g., sections/tabs of a webpage) and bookmark the same. However, the existing techniques are completely dependent upon the website developers, as each website developer must use scripts which allow a browser to bookmark internal web pages.
Thus, there exists a need to overcome the above problems and provide a mechanism enabling a browser itself to identify and bookmark internal sections of a webpage according to a user input without being dependent on the website developers.